Orbectus
The Orbecti are a small, but highly intelligent Velterrian race, best known for their immense knowledge of space, advanced stargazing techniques, and impressive mountaineering skills. Appearance Physical Orbecti are very short, typically around four feet tall, and have a skin colour of beige. They have small rounded faces, with big circular eyes (which are either blue or green), and sizeable ears which tend to flap about as they move. They have very little white hair (if any at all), and have unusually long fingers. Clothing Orbecti typically wear a robe at all times. This robe is sewn from a very warm material, and depending on the Orbectus Village which they live in, the colour of it differs. Typically, however, the robe will be very large and will trail behind the Orbectus as it walks. In most villages, Orbecti will also have a pointed hood attached to this robe, and the Chief of the village will wear a different robe. Shoes are essential to an Orbectus, as they live in typically very cold climates. These shoes are mostly made from the hide of an animal, are black, and are worn whenever they leave their homes. An Orbectus which does not carry a telescope is considered a disgrace to their kind. These telescopes are generally large and metallic, and are usually forged with gold from Mount Goldfort. To avoid having to physically hold the telescope at all times, some Orbecti have an attachment which may hold it for them. Behaviour Characteristics An Orbectus is very knowledgeable, especially when it comes to the stars and space. This is mainly due to the fact that they spend their entire working lives studying the sky. They are also quite irritable creatures, and prefer to keep to themselves while they work. If they are not working, however, they can be quite friendly beings, and are fond of conversing about space. Diet Orbecti only eat plants and seafood, so have a diet which consists of mainly plants, and fish. Typically, an Orbectus will eat large meals twice a night; after they wake, and before they sleep. Language Orbecti speak the Orbectus language of Cenique. They also write in this language, as it has a written form. Typically, however, an Orbectus can speak multiple languages, but Cenique is always used when talking to another Orbectus, and other tongues may be used when conversing with other creatures or races of Velterro. Traditions It is part of Orbectus tradition to wear a robe. Any Orbectus who does not wear one is considered a disgrace to their kind. On the first of each month in the Orbectus calendar, a large group of Orbecti venture down the mountain on which they live to gather supplies for the coming month. This trip typically takes a few days, as they must climb down the mountain, gather resources (such as food), then climb back up the mountain. This period of a few days a month is the only time in which Orbecti do not study the sky for at least a few hours a night. When an Orbecti dies, it is a very important tradition that the others in the village pay their respects, as this is not a common occurrence (an Orbectus can live for up to 1000 years). Traditionally, Orbectus Villages house only one family of Orbecti. At the age of usually around 42, an Orbectus is officially deemed an adult. This is because it is at this age that they begin to work, and they have normally reached full maturity. The Chief of an Orbectus Village is appointed when the previous Chief dies. The new Chief is typically the most knowledgeable in the village. Habitat Any Orbectus which lives on Velterro lives at the peak of a mountain, as this is the place which gives them the clearest, closest view of the sky. Currently, the entire population lives in the country of Persydra, in the province of Nerontes. Typically, the peak which they reside at will have an altitude of more than 1000 metres, and will be very cold. On these peaks are Orbectus Villages, which are comprised of one entire family of Orbecti. History Originally, there was a family of Orbecti on Velterro who lived in the Forest of Balmor, in the Orbectus Village of Primus. One day, these Orbecti decided that they wanted to get closer to the sky, so decided to go and make a new village at the peak of a mountain in the Novotorium Mountains. Before venturing into the mountains, the family had a quarrel, which resulted in their separation. The family split into eight small groups, and each ventured their own ways (three of groups racing each other to reach the highest peak first, the others believing it to be too dangerous that high up). Eventually, these eight groups each found their own mountain peak that they believed to be habitable. Each group began their own separate village, hence why there a eight main Orbectus Villages today.Category:Races